Physic Misty
by Joy-girl
Summary: Well, this would be the, um, I have no idea what this part I added is called! I just added some parts people asked e about, so, uh, yeah.
1. an experiment

Hey peoples

Hey peoples! I'm back! I got this idea from a writer in the pokemon tower library. Although she never finished it, but I kinda got the idea from her. OK? Ok. 

Physic Misty

Part 1~ An experiment!

It started out as a normal day for our heroes Ash, misty, Brock, and Pikachu. (Togpei was getting used to a poke'ball) 

It ended out as un-normal as usual. Today was thew day Misty wouldn't be seen by Ash for a while. The day, she would never be the same again. –

The day Team Rocket actually won for once in their life! If you asked Ash later on why they actually succeeded, he would say, 'We wasn't prepared for who they wanted!' 

Well, like I said, this started out as a normal day, but ended like no other. Ahs and Misty were fighting about who knows what! And Brock and Pikachu were doing their best to ignore them. Suddenly, the usual annoying motto was heard. 

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world form devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Team Rocket looked to see Ash and the group playing cards waiting for them to finish. "HEY DON'T IGNORE US!!!" Jessie yelled at the top of her lungs. "You're not getting Pikachu." Ash said calmly. Jessie smirked. "I know, we're not here for Pikachu." The group looked at Jessie questionably. "We're not?" James stupidly asked. Jessie smacked him with a paper fan. "No we're not! We're after,…" Jessie moved her finger form James to Misty. "The brat." 

"MISTY?!"  
"WHAT?!"

"PIKA?!"

"ME?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME?!" 

Jessie shrugged. "I dunno, that's just what the boss wants." Meowth came up form behind the group and grabbed Misty. "Hey lemmie go! ASH!"

"MISTY! Let her go!" Ash growled at Team Rocket who was now getting in their balloon carrying the gagged, squirming Misty. "Ha! We actually succeeded this time, you really think we're going to let you twerps win?" Ash ran towards the balloon, but tripped over a rock in the way. "No! Misty! Brock, someone do something! They're getting away with Misty!" Brock tried to do something, but Team Rocket was to far ahead. 

That was the last time they ever saw Misty again. (Of course until a few years later) 

*A few hours later in the lab at the Team Rocket headquarters*

"Boss! We finally did it! Why did you want the brat." The 'boss' faced the now shivering Misty who was in some type of machine. "She's my new experiment, since my last one failed with MewTwo, this one will prevail! She will have no weaknesses! MWAAAA!"

Alright, so that was bad, (and short, but I promise the others won't be so short!) I do this in all my stories, you should know that by now! Misty always gets hurt or captured! (sigh) oh well! I'll set the next one up soon. Chow!


	2. Mystik

Well peoples, I'm back

Well peoples, I'm back! This is another chapter and I promise it won't be so short!

Ages from my last chapter:

Ash~13

Misty~13

Brock~16

Jessie-25

James~25

Ages in this chapter:

Ash~16

Misty~16

Brock~19

Jessie~28

James~28

Now on with the story!

****

Physic Misty

~ Part 2 ~ Mystik ~

~ 3 years later from the last chapter ~

(Pikachu's POV)

I don't know how they did it, but Team Rocket finally succeeded in capturing me. Although, after Misty was captured, we never saw Jessie and James again, I wonder what happened to them? 

We (My Pika-pi and Brock) have been fighting Butch and Cassidy lately. They're much harder to beat then Jessie and James. I hate to admit it, but I miss their motto. 

I guess Butch and Cassidy got so sick of losing that they stooped so low as to knock Ash and Brock out and they said if I didn't go with them willingly I'd never see Pika-pi and Brock again. 

I'm in a rubber bag that Cassidy is carrying. I think I hear other pokemon. I'm not sure. They tossed me into a cage with another pokemon. I couldn't see it clearly, but it looked small. After Butch and Cassidy left to do something I tried to make conversation. "Pikachu? Pi Pikachu, pi pika pika-pi pikachu! ((Who are you? I'm Pikachu, the famous Ash Ketchum's Pikachu!)) I said proudly. The figure jumped up and down happily saying its name over and over again. I wasn't expecting to see who I saw there. "Toge Togepri! Togepriiiii! ((Uncle Pikachu! I'm so happy to see you!))"

"PIKA?! Pikachu pika?! ((Togpei?! What are you doing here? ))

"Togepri Toge toge pri togepriiii! TOGEPRIIIIIIIII! ((Some bad bad men took mommy and put me in here. I MISS MOMMY!))"

"PIKA?! Pikachu? ((MISTY?! Do you know where she is))" 

"Pri, Togepri toge. ((no, but they take new pokemon to battle her.))"

"Pikachu? ((Battle her?))"

At that moment Butch appeared and carried me somewhere. We reached a room and set me in a battle arena. I growled I could sense Givonni, the Team Rocket leader. "Well, greetings Pikachu! I'm sure you're so happy to see me! I brought you here to see my new creation, and we'll see how powerful you really are." HE grinned at me. Another pokemon he invented? Another MewTwo? I hope not! He frowned. "Although, I doubt she'll fight you. She doesn't fight anyone, that's her weakness. She has a heart." How could a made up pokemon have a heart I thought. Givonni opened the door and I was in for the shock of my life. Out stepped a pokemon, I think, it was like one I'd never seen. "Do you like her Pikachu?" I looked her over. Her eyes seemed to light up when Givonni mentioned my name. "She virtually perfect! She has all moves. Ice from her eyes, fir from her hands along with water, she has the electric sacks you have Pikachu with as much power of electricity you do, and she has the fast wings of a scyther. She's the most powerfulest with physic attacks." I looked at her. She did have the electric sacks on her cheeks she also did have the scyther wings. Not only that, she had the tail of a mew and the ears of a Meowth. "attack the Pikachu!' Givonni ordered. I cringed, I knew that that, that _thing_ could and would faint me with one hit. I noticed she was staring at me intensly. She seemd to shiver for a moment and turned her head away from me, refusing to attack. "I told you to ATTACK!" The pokemon shook her head and flashed me a look. A look that seemed to ask for help. I took pity on her. She didn't want to attack, but she was forced to. Whoever this pokemon was defiantly did have a heart. But I also saw something strange in her eyes. Something familiar. I remembered what Togepi had said before. About me having to battle Misty. But, where was Misty. I slowly walked towards the pokemon fully believing that she wouldn't hurt me. She seemed surprised for a moment then smiled. I smelled her. Where did I smell something like that before. She smiled. "Pikachu,…" 

"Pikachu?! ((You can talk?))" She swallowed trying hard to smile. I looked into her eyes once more and I finally figured it out. Those aqua-green eyes! MISTY! "PIKA?! ((MISTY?!))" Her eyes lit up. "Oh Pikachu, I can't believe you're here!"

"PIKA?! ((MISTY?!)) I couldn't say anything else. Misty was a pokemon? What did Givonni do to her?! Speaking of that jerk, "Mystik! Attack that rodent!" Misty smiled at me and shook her head. She walked away and motioned for me to follow. "Don't ignore me Misty!" I heard Givonni yelling after us. I still couldn't get over it. Misty was now a pokemon. 

(Normal POV)

"Pika, pikachu? Pikachu pika? ((Misty? What'd they do to you? If you're so powerful, why didn't you escape?))

"Oh I would Pikachu, but Givonni said if I did they'd hurt you and Ash. That's why you haven't seen Team Rocket around you too much."

"Pi pikachu? ((You can understand me?))"

"Of course! I'm a pokemon aren't I?" She sighed. 

"Pikachu pika? ((So Givonni did this to you?))" 

"Yea."

"Pi Pika, Pika-pi pikachu! ((Don't worry Misty! Pika-pi will save us, and Togepi too!))

"How is pik- I mean Ash?"

"Pika, pikachu pika, pikachu pika. ((Fine, he really missed you Misty. He tried his best to find you.))" misty smiled.

"I'm sure he did Pikachu, I'm sure he did."

Suddenly the building started shaking. "PIKA_PI! ((ASH!)) Pikachu shouted happily. Misty and Pikachu ran to were the noise was coming from. "Where's my Pikachu?!" They heard Ash yell. As soon as Pikachu and misty came into view Ash gaped at Misty. He didn't know who this new pokemon was, but he knew it was familiar! "Mystik! Attack this intruder!" Misty made no movement. She just glared at Givonni. "Mystik, I am your maker, obey me at once!" Misty remained still and glared at Givonni. Ash thought a moment. _Mystik? That sounds like Misty, but, but Misty isn't a pokemon, is she? _ "Ash,…" Misty mumbled loud enough for Ash to hear. Ash blinked. That pokemon just talked! "Mystik, I made you who you are today, obey me at once!" Misty finally moved. A blue aurora seemed to glow around her. "Your not my creator, you just a monster. You did make me the way I have, and I hate you for that! I'll never, _never_, obey you!" the blue aurora glowed around Givonni also and he screamed in pain. "Pika pika!((Misty stop!))" Misty scrunched her face up and let Givonni dropped on the floor unconscious. "Mi-Misty?" Ash stammered. Misty glanced at Ash and ran toward him. "Ash!" 

"Mi-misty?" Misty went into Ash's embrace and cried. Ash smiled. He was confused. He didn't know whether do be happy or sad. Happy that he had Misty back, or sad for her that she was a pokemon now. How could he ever tell her he loved her now. 

And Misty was thinking the same exact thing. 

Ok, so how'd you like it? I was thinking that with this, I could do a lot of chapters! At least it would be something for me to do!


	3. A new pokemon for the pokedex?

Well, here's the 3rd chapter

Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Will, or will you not like this is the question. Is it or is it not stupid and completely pointless? You know, you could tell me 'Joy-girl, it's totally wonderful! Please continue!' or even better, 'Joy-girl, you are a great writer!' I mean that would help me finish this story, (sigh) not that you peoples ever read this stuff anyway…

Same ages as before.

****

Physic Misty

~ Part 3, A new pokemon for the pokedex? ~

Well, last time we left Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi in the Team Rocket headquarters.

"So, Ash, where to next?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Professor Oaks so we cans see what he can to about you."

"Why Ash! I do believe you've gotten smarter!"

"Uh, Well, I, um,…" Ash stampered, he didn't know whether to take it as a complement or an insult. 

"Did you have a plan to get their Ash?"

"Walk?" 

"Maybe I was wrong,… Ash! I'm not going out into the open looking like this!"

"Oh."

"I know! Come here Togepi!" Togepi, who was talking to Pikachu in the corner hopped over. "Toge? ((huh?))"

"Togepi, please teleport us to Professor Oaks lab, you remember him, don't you?" 

"Toge! ((Sure do!))

"Alright then! Let's go!" Misty picked up Togepi who was glowing blue. "Let's go!"

~ A few seconds later in Prof. Oak's lab ~

"Prof.? You here?" Ash called.

"Ash? Is that you?" An old man who looked about in his 40's came out. "Hello A- Uh, Ash? Who's that?" Prof. Oak asked pointing at misty staring. "This is Misty, you remember her, right?"

"Uh, not like this!" Ash replayed what happened to Prof. Oak.

"I see, so you want me to think of a cure for her am I right?"

"Please Prof.?" Misty begged. 

"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee any thing." Ash and Misty were silent for a moment. Finally Prof. Oak broke the silence. "Ash, I'm afraid either you keep Misty cooped up or she has to be registered as a pokemon. "WHAT?" Misty yelled. 

"I'm sorry Misty, there really isn't another way. People will start wondering, and as a Pokemon Prof. It's my duty to report and record these things. Besides, you can belong to Ash. Misty scrunched her face up at the thought of belonging to Ash and being in a poke'ball. "Well if there isn't any other way," Ash started, "you won't have to stay in a poke'ball ok?" Misty slowly nodded her head. "Good now that that's settled," Prof. Oak said standing up. "Come back tomorrow and I'll have her information in the pokedex." Ash looked at Misty and saw her visibly wince. "In the mean time Ash, why don't you and Misty catch up on old times. You can visit your mother also."

Ash nodded and they thanked Prof. Oak and headed out the door towards Ash's house. Once they got there they were greeted by Ash's mom. "Oh how's my Ashy-boy? Who this new pokemon you captured?" Misty blushed. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum."

"WOW! It talks to!"

"UH, mom, this is Misty."

"Huh?" Once again Ash explained the whole story to Ash's mom. "Wow, I'm glad your ok Misty." 

"Thanks Mrs. K."

"Ash, why don't you take Misty to your room and do something? It's almost bed time anyway!"

"Fine, come on Misty!"

Misty followed Ash to his room and sat on his bed beside Ash. "So Ash, what've you been doing?"

"Well, Misty, I told you I could do it and I did!"

"DO what?"

"I'm a master!"

"Wow! Congratulations Ash!"

"yea, I have to compete next week to keep the title."

"I can't wait to see you!" Ash blushed at the comment. 

"How's Brock?"

"Brock's fine, actually, he's engaged."

"Really?! To who?! Don't tell me it's a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny!"

"Nope, do you remember Suzie?"

"Yea. Well, two breeders!"

"Yea I know, they look perfect together!" They both were silent for a while. _Like us._ Was running threw both of their minds. "Well, we'd better get to bed ok misty?"

"Sure. Goodnight Ash!"

"'Night! Come on Pikachu! UH, Pikachu?" Pikachu was in the corner snuggling with Togepi. Misty giggled. "There best friends. Togepi really missed Pikachu."

"Yea, Pikachu missed Togepi."

"Speaking of pokemon, how's all my pokemon? I remember I left my bag here when Team Rocket took me." 

"I tried to train them, but they were too depressed when we told them what happened to you, so Prof. Oak took them."

"I hope I can see them tomorrow!"

"You will Misty, you will."

~ Next morning ~

"Morning Ash! Ash? Ash!" Misty was bouncing on Ash's bed trying to get him up. Finally she gave up and electricity started to form in her red pouches on her cheeks. "ASH GET UPPPPPPP!" 

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty stopped and smiled. "WHY"D YOU DO THAT?!" 

"You wouldn't get up and I always wanted to shock you!"

"Gee thanks." Ash mumbled under his breath getting out of bed. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face. "Hurry up Ash! I want to see my pokemon!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

~ 40 minutes later ~ 

"Finally! Took you long enough!"

"Well I was hungry!"

"Yea sure!" Ash ignored Misty and they walked to Prof. Oak's. 

"Good morning Ash, Misty!"

"Morning!" Misty said cheerfully. "Can I see my pokemon?"

"I figured you want to see them so I informed them of what happened to you won't have to explain it to you. Here they are!" Prof. Oak handed Misty a pile of pokemon. Misty called each one out. "GOOO!" 

"HIYA! ((MISTY!))"

"DUCK! ((YEA!))"  
"POLYWHIRL! ((YOU"RE BACK!))"  
"HA! ((MISTY!))"  
"HORSEA! ((ALRIGHT!))"

"Hey everyone!" Staru, Psyduck, Starmie, Polywhirl, and Horsea all came hopped, waddling, and running after Misty. Misty hugged them all, even Psyduck! 

After she was done hugging her pokemon she noticed Psyduck seemed slightly blue. "Psyduck? Are you ok?" 

"PSYYYYYY!" The blue color surrounded Psyduck and its form changed. "GOLDUCK! ((ALRIGHT!)) 

"Psyduck evolved?" Ash asked surprised. Misty was too happy to talk to she ran to Golduck and squeezed him. "It seems Psyduck was so happy that it evolved!" 

"Cool!" Misty said happily. Misty told her pokemon to go and play outside. They ran outside. Prof. Oak stopped Misty and showed her Ash's new upgraded pokedex. Ash took it and gulped he looked at Misty as if to say, 'are you sure you're ready?' Misty gulped as well and nodded. Ash pointed the pokedex at Misty and it spoke. 

'**_Ping~_**

Mystik, the human/genetic pokemon. 

She was once a human, but was used as an experiment at Team Rocket headquarters. 

She has all the elemental attacks any pokemon would have and is more powerful with physic attacks. 

Her Sycther wings enable her to fly fast speeds.

She is owned by the pokemon master Ash Ketchum and will be as soon as possible returned to her normal form, until then, she will be Ash's pokemon.

~ Ping ~'

"Well then, are you ready Misty?" Misty slowly nodded as Ash pulled out a poke'ball. He threw it at Misty and a red light enveloped Misty and she disappeared. Ash smiled and threw the poke'ball. "Go Mystik!" Misty appeared and smiled wearily. "Don't worry! I'm not going o keep you in there. Now come one. I have train for the pokemon league."

Well, that's all for now. So what should I write next? I'm lost. I have no clue what to do next. What do you think? 

I need ideas! So feel free to either e-mail me or review and tell me. (Either way review) k? k.

**__**


	4. The battle

Alright peoples, her eis my next chapter

All right peoples, her is my next chapter!

Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed! Thanks for the ideas and everything! 

Sorry this is took a while, but my brother's wedding was this weekend, so as you can imagine, it was pretty hectic!

The _Italics _and **bold **mixed together**_ -like this- _**is the announcer.

The normal _Italics _are peoples' thoughts

****

Physic Misty

~ Part 4 the battle ~

And so, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were off. While they were leaving Prof. Oak's lab, when someone unexpected (and unwanted) popped out. "So it's the loser Ash Ketchum! What strange pokemon is this?" Ash moaned. "Of all the people."

"Shut-up Gary!" Misty snapped. Gary looked surprised for a moment. "Wow, a talking pokemon? What, did you teach it to talk for you Ashy-boy?"

"If I'm such a loser Gary, then why am I the champion?"

"You won't be soon enough! I just caught a new pokemon that's totally unbeatable!" 

"We'll see!"

"So what kind of pokemon is this anyway? It looks really pathetic and messed up!" Ash's face got red and was about to do something drastic when Misty beat him to it. First she thundershocked him, then she used ember, then confusion. Followed by another thundershock by Pikachu and a metrome (which was water gun) from Togepi "Care to say that again Gary?" 

" *Cough* no." 

"Good." She said grabbing hold of Ash's arm and pulling him away from Gary. "Let's go." Ash was too scared of misty right now, so he obeyed. (A master obeying his pokemon?!)

~ That night in the forest ~

"Hey Misty,"

"Yea?"

"Light the wood with your ember."

"Why didn't you just bring some matches like everyone else?"

"Because all I need is you! You're my pokemon, so you have to obey me!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Well, what if I act like Charizard?"

"…"

"Exactly, now get off your lazy butt and do it yourself!" Grumbling Ash lit the fire. He didn't say anything else to Misty for fear of arising her wrath. (Which form Gary he found out was quite painful.)

~ One week later, At the pokemon league ~

"**_Welcome to the 163rd annual pokemon league competition! Today, the boy who fought his way up to the finals is about to face off the reigning champ for 5 years, Ash Ketchum!" _**The crowd stood up and cheered loudly as Ash came out followed by Misty and Pikachu. Ash took his place in his box with Pikachu and Misty sitting on either side of him. When Ash was in place the cheers of the crowd slowly faded and the announcer continued. **_"And new this year is, Gary Oak! Form what we know about him, is he was once Ash's rival until Ash had won the champion. For a while no one had seen Gary, One must wonder what happened to him? What is this special pokemon he keeps raving on about? Well folks, today we shall find out!" _**

Gary stepped out of the shadows and waiting for the people to clap. They clapped, but not nearly as loud as they did for Ash. Gary cringed. Then he smirked. _Ash is in for the fight of his life! NO one can beat my pokemon and no one ever will, I'll show everyone who's the real champion!"_

(This battle mode will be mostly seen by the announcer point of view)

"**_This will be a full out battle! No time limit and all six pokemon are required! Ash chooses first."_**

"Go Charizard!"

"ROAR! ((What?!))"

"GOOOO Sandslash!"

"Sand! ((Get ready!))

**__**

"And the battle is going! Gary has chosen his pokemon well, if Charizard is hit by sandslash's sand attack, he won't be able to see a thing!"

"Charizard, fly up! Don't let the sand get near your face!"

"Keep going Sandslash, then use Slash!"

"Charizard, fly!"

**__**

And Charizard has flown way up into the sky, Oh wait! I see it! It's doing a nose dive at Sandslash!"

"Charizard, Seismic toss!"

**__**

"Brilliant thinking on Ash's part! Gary's Sandslash was going to hop out of the way if that Charizard finished the nosedive! Sandslash is in some deep trouble once Charizard let's go."

"Sandslash no!"

"Sand. ((Ouch.))"

"Gr., you watch it Ketchum! Go Noctowl and use Hypnosis!"

"Charizard, don't look into it's eyes! Then use Flame wheel!"

**__**

Well, that was a very fast match! Noctowl was gone quickly with Charizards flame wheel. What pokemon will Gary choose next?"

"Your turn Rydon! Use Earthquake!"

"Charizard, fly in the air! Good, now use flame-thrower!"

**__**

I think this may be one of the fastest battles in history! Rydon seemed pretty weak like it hadn't battled in a while. Gary is going to need a serious come-back!"

"Gyrados, go! Surf!"

"Charizard no!"

**__**

"And Charizard is out. After defeating four of Gary's pokemon, that's not too bad."

"Alright Pikachu, your up."

"Pika Pika-Pi! ((I'm ready Ash!))"

"Alright Pikachu, I'm tired of this, end this with a thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHUUUUU!"

**__**

"Well, that does it for Gyrados. Gary is down to his last tow now, who will he choose?"

"Evee, your turn!"

"EVEE! ((I'll do it Gary!))

"Pikachu! ((We'll see!))

"Evee! ((Yep, we will!))

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Evee, deflect!"

"PikaCHUUUU!"

"EVEE! ((Ha!))

"Pika Pikachu pi chu!! ((We'll see who's laughing when we're done!!))"

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"PIKA!"

"Evee, Skull bash then body slam!"

"EVEE!"

**__**

"Oh wow! Pikachu may be out for once!"

"Pikachu, are you ok? Come on back. I choose you Heracoss! Use your horn attack!"

"Evee, Agility then quick attack!"

**__**

"This sure is one come-back! Evee's full force of the attack knocked out Heracross. But Evee is starting to look tired."

"Heracross return! Go Totodile! Watergun!"

**__**

"Evee has finally been hit! But it's far from down and out!"

"Evee, Skull bash!"

**__**

"And Totodile is out. Even it's hard shell couldn't protect it form the force of the attack."

"It's your turn Haunter!"

"Evee, swift!"

"Haunter, use Shadow ball!"

**__**

"Well folks, when this smoke clears, we will know who the victor is. Oh my! Both pokemon are out. In meaning that both are at their last pokemon and we get to see this 'special' pokemon Gary has."

"You'll see Ash! I'm the superior one! It's your turn, GO MEW!"

"I'm ready."

Ash was stunned! Who did he have to battle a Mew?! He felt a tug on his jacket and he turned to see misty looking at him. "But Misty, you don't like to battle."

"I will Ash, I will for you. I don't want you to lose that title that you've worked so hard for."

"Misty,…." For a moment they were lost in each other's eyes when they were interrupted by Gary's yelling. 

"COME ON! CHOOSE YOUR WORTHLESS POKEMON!" Ash was steamed. He'd show Gary once and for all. No one treats any of his pokemon – including Misty – that way! 

"I've chosen Gary! Go Mystik!"

**__**

"And Ash has chosen the most newly discovered pokemon. Who knows what the outcome of this battle will be, but we do know that it will be exciting!"

"Alright Mew, let's show this wimp what your real power is. Psybeam!"

"Use your Psybeam too Mystik!"

**__**

"I can't believe it! Mystik is more powerful than Mew! The most powerful, or, was most powerful pokemon!"

"Don't let it win! Use your Physic, Mew!"

"Mystik!"

**__**

And the attack hit its target! Both pokemon are seriously injured now. One attack will more than likely finish the other!"

"Mystik, time to end this, use your Physic!"

"Don't le tit beat you! Psybeam!"

… 

**__**

"I don't believe it! Neither of the pokemon are listening to their trainers! They both look dazed. I'm sure we're all wondering what's going on in their heads."

~ In Mew and Mystik's mind ~

__

"You are human, how is it possible you have pokemon attacks?"

"I was made a pokemon by Team Rocket."  
"Those monsters! I have one question."

"Huh?"

"I feel as though you are reluctant to fight, Is this so?"

"Yes, I really hate hurting other pokemon."

"Then why did you do it?"  
"I wanted Ash to win."

"You are a kind person. My master, of whom I'm ashamed to call that, is not nearly as kind as yours I do not wish of him to win, but I don't want to just quit."

"Well then, let's battle, let me go first, I'll use Faints."

"What is that?"

"It's an attack The leader of Team Rocket made up. It faints pokemon immediately and gives it's energy to me. But I've made it so that the pokemon is only temporarily fainted, and I don't take their energy, it's also very painless."

"If this new attack is so powerful, why did you now use it?"

"I didn't want to win that way and Ash didn't tell me to."

"Alright then, use faints. You are worthy enough to beat me. I wish you good luck with your man. I also know that you will be together forever."

"I wish"

~ Back to normal ~

Mew smiled at Misty and nodded. Misty glowed a beautiful golden and the golden enveloped Mew fainting her. "NOOOOOO!" Gary wailed. 

"ALRIGHT!" Ash jumped up. He ran to Misty who was sitting on the floor since it took so much energy out of her. Misty smiled up at Ash happy to see that he was happy. Gary ran up to Ash. "YOU CHEATED! NO ONE CAN BEAT MEW NO ONE!" Mew suddenly awoke and spoke to Gary angrily. "You are no pokemon trainer, you are an abuser, and I choose toy be with you no longer!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. A pokemon is allowed to leave anytime when it is being abused." At that moment, Mew's poke'ball, in Gary's hand, disappeared and appeared in Mew's hands. She turned to Ash and spoke. "I would like to call you master and work beside my friend."

"Huh?" Misty sweat-dropped and explained it to him. "She means she wants to come with us."

"But you must promise me one thing."

"What's that?"  
"Once Mystik has returned to her natural form, please give me to her."

"Ok."

"Also, I don't like pok'balls." Ash shrugged and smiled. "Hey, I already have two pokemon walking around, what's one more." And so, Ash caught a Mew and kept his title.(sort-of) And Misty made a friend.

Awwww did you like it? I think this was a pretty long one don't you think? (NOT!)

Thanks all of you who reviewed. I will use most of your ideas, although, it may not be right away, but, I will use them. Thanks again peoples!


	5. Team Rocket's Revenge

This is yet another chapter,…
    
    This is yet another chapter,…. The fifth. I think I only have one more chapter to go,… of course, after the next one I can go on as much as I like, 'cause this is one of those ones were you can go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on,…. OK, I'm done now. Really! Ok, so anyway, here is the next chapter. This may actually have Romance in it! (Aren't you so proud?!)

Same ages

I also wanted to give a special thanks to Mewberries for making me feel so SpEcIaL!!!! THANKS!!! (not that the rest of you don't, but she made me feel extra special, so thanks!) And thanks everyone for your reviews!

And thanks to noctalia/ShadowWeath (which one?) Thanks for the idea! 

****

Physic Misty

~ Part 5 Team Rockets revenge ~

After defeating Gary and gaining Mew, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Mew got a room in the hotel in Viridian and slept. The next morning Ash was awaken by the phone ringing. He groggily got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" The screen went on and it showed Prof. Oak. "Good morning Ash! How've you been?"  
"Sleeping."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, since your up now, I saw what happened on the TV. I'm very proud."

"Is that all?"

"NO, I'd like to exam Mew and Togepi please."

"Why Togepi?"

"Misty requested that Togepi be checked out and watched after until she is, uh, returned to normal."

"Fine. Wait." Ash mumbled. He walked over to Mew and poked her. She awoke with a jump. "AGH!" She hit Ash with a light physic. "Ow." 

"Oops, what did you wish of me master?"

"Um, Prof. Oak wants me to send you and Togepi over there to exam you and to watch Togepi."

"DO you trust him?"

"Yea, but he gets up too early!" Mew chuckled and went to her poke'ball. "Then I'll go master." Mew took the poke'ball and walked over to the screen were Prof. Oak was patiently waiting. "Oh, hello Mew. I'm very privileged to meet you." Mew just nodded. Ash put her and the sleeping Togepi through the computer. "They both don't like to b in poke'balls Ash explained. "Ok, I'll keep them out. Thank you Ash." Ash nodded and quickly shut the phone off so he could go back to sleep.

~ One hour later ~

"Not again! I don't wanna get up! Now stop jumping on the bed!"

"Come on Ash please!" 

"Misty, IT'S 9:00 IN THE MORNING!!!!"

"Yea, so?"

"So, I want to get some sleep!"

"But I want to do something!"

"NO!"

"Aaaash!" Misty whined. She pouted and got an evil look on her face. She lifted her hand and pointed it at Ash. She concentrated and out came a water gun that was freezing cold due to an ice attack aimed straight at Ash. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty, who was still ticked off, added some electricity. Pikachu was sleeping somewhere off, but saw this, and started laughing his head. He laughed so hard he fell of his little stand he was sleeping on. "Pika pikachu! ((Alright Misty!!!))" Ash got up and rung his wet shirt up. With his teeth chattering he said sarcastically, "I-I'm g-glad you f-f-find this-s-s a-a-a-a-mus-s-sing (amusing) Pi-pikachu." Pikachu just laughed even harder. "PikaCHUUUUU! PIKA PIKACHU!((HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! MISTY GOT YOU GOOD!!))" Ash glared at his pokemon then at Misty who was rolling right along side Pikachu laughing. "Hm. W-Well. I-I'm g-g-g-oing t-t-t-o ch-ch-change." Ash walked to the bathroom. His shoes sloshing the whole way. He could still hear the laughing sounds of Pikachu and Misty. 

~ Two hours later; In the forest ~ 

It had been two hours and every time Pikachu and Misty looked at Ash, who's hair was still wet and who still had a scowl on his face, laughed. Ash glared at them each time. But you'd think he'd learn one of these days,…

That day while they were walking, Misty and Pikachu sensed someone nearby. "Ash, someone's following us." Ash whirled around. "Come out whoever you are!" Out came five rockets form all different directions. But what caught their eye was the irregular sized Arbok. The assumed trainer (Who wasn't Jessie) smirked and said, "Arbok, Poison sting!" It was aimed at misty! 

"Misty look out!"

"PIKA! ((MISTY!))"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Misty watched Ash jump in front of her. Ash didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to rescue Misty. He jumped in front of her just in time. 

"Ash no!"

"Pika-pi! ((Ash!))" 

Misty kneeled in front of Ash trying to stop the poison form going and trying to stop the bleeding that was coming out were the pins had hit him. Crystal tears were now coming out of her eyes. "Ash, please don't go." Ash opened his eyes weakly and said, "Misty *cough* you have to get out of here!" 

"Ash! I won't leave you!"

"Misty, go!" With the last of his strength, he pushed Misty. He fell to the ground with a sickening *Thud.* "Ash," Misty cried. 

Misty turned angrily to the trainer owing the Arbok. Her eyes portrayed pure anger. She began to glow a dark blue and the trainer screamed in pain. Arbok tried to defend its master, but ended up getting thrown up against the tree. "Pika pika! ((Misty, stop!))" Misty growled and stopped. The trainer slumped to the ground and didn't move. "Now Misty, that wasn't nice." Misty whirled around to face her, 'creator.' "What do you want." She growled. "I want you Mystik." Misty snorted in response and Givonni just grinned. "What if I told you that if you give yourself in, I'll heal your Ashy-boy, but I'll tell you now, he'll be a slave," Misty remained silent thinking it over. "If you don't, He'll die, and you'll be taken in one way or another." Misty gulped and sighed. Givonni was right. She slowly nodded. 

Givonni nodded to one of his men and they injected Misty with something the all went black.

~ Ash's POV ~

Where am I? Oh yea! But, shouldn't I be dead? Let's see, Misty was about to be hit with some poison pins when I jumped in front of her,… MISTY! I hope she got away! But why am I alive? And why am I in a cell? Hey! Where's Pikachu? "Pikachu? Where are you?"

"Pika-pi pika! ((Pika-pi you're up!))"

"Pikachu? Where are we?"

"Pikachu pika pikachu chu. ((Where in the Team Rocket Headquarters))"

"Where's Misty?"

"Pika, pika pikachu pi chu. ((Misty, Misty was taken by Team Rocket.))" 

"What?! We have to find her!"

"Pikachu pika? ((And how do we get out?))"

"I don't know Pikachu, but we have to find her!" I don't know what I'd do without Misty. We have to find her! "Let's go Pikachu." I thought for a while before we heard someone coming. "Hey kid! Here's you food." A fat man in a rocket suit came up and opened the door. I smirked at Pikachu. He knew exactly what to do. "PikaCHUUUUUUU!" 

"Good job Pikachu! Come on!" We ran for a while before we came to a door. Now where would Misty be? Pikachu gasped and I looked to were he was looking. There stood a pokemon that looked like Misty. "Misty?" The figure walked into the light to reveal Misty, but she seemed different. "I'm not Misty. My name is Mystik." 

"No, your name is Misty, come on, let's go."

"For the last time Ashton Ketchum. My name is Mystik!!" Misty, or Mystic, got mad and threw me up against the wall. "Misty, you ARE Misty! And I don't want to hurt you!" 

"Well then, you'll make this a lot easier!" She kept trying to hit my with some sort of attack. I was dodging, but getting tired. "Misty, please stop!" 

"My name is MYSIK!" This time she hit me. It hurt so bad! I knew I only had one more chance to get her back. But was I ready to say it? I had to! "Goodbye Misty, I always loved you, even now." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead I saw Misty sitting there I could tell she was fighting whatever happened to her. "Misty, come on you can do it! I know you can!"

"A-Ash?"

"Misty!" Misty smiled then looked at me and fell down by me and started crying. "Oh Ash! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" I was surprised. Why would she blame herself? 

"Misty, it's not your fault!"  
"But I did this to you!"

"NO, Team rocket did." For a moment I thought Misty was bad again but then she seemed to calm down. "Team Rocket. We've got to stop them." Misty growled. "How?" Misty was silent for a while then motioned for me to go outside the window. "What are you going to do?"

"Something to stop Team Rocket for good."

"Misty don't! I don't know what your going to do, but if your going to get hurt, don't!" Misty's eyes grew blue and I felt myself go out the window with Pikachu right beside me. I saw Givonni walk right in at that moment and start to say something. But Misty stopped him when she started glowing a brilliant golden color. 

"Pika pikachu! ((She's using Hidden Power!))" After ten horrifying seconds it was all over. The Team Rocket building was in ruins along with Misty and Givonni. "MISTY!" I ran to the rubble. Pikachu was at my heels sniffing for Misty. "Pika-pi pikachu! ((Pika-pi, over here!))" 

I ran to where Pikachu was pointing to and lifted the piece of wood that was on top of Misty. "Misty?" Misty looked up. Her eyes were glowing. Pikachu sighed. "Pikachu pika pikachu. ((She held the piece of wood up with her powers so it didn't fall on her.))" I sighed too and pulled her out. We hugged and Misty asked me something which I wish she'd forgotten.   
  
"Ash, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said when you rescued me." I paused. Should I tell her the truth?

"Yes. Every word of it. I don't care of you're a pokemon or not. I still love you just the way you are." I looked at her with fear in my eyes. What would she say? I looked in her eyes and didn't see anything but joy. "Oh Ash, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" She put her arms around me and pulled me into a long, beautiful kiss. Needless to say, I was speechless. Pikachu told me after I woke up form la la land that it took me a good four hours to wake up form my shook, wonder, and happiness.

~ That night in the hotel ~

(Normal POV)

*Ring ring* Ash went to the phone and picked it up. Up came Prof. Oak who seemed quite pleased with himself. "Not again." Ash moaned silently. He'd just woken up form la la land and wanted to go to Misty. "Ash! I have some wonderful news!"

"What?"

"I have a cure for Misty!"

and I'm going to leave it at that. Aren't I so cruel? Don't worry, this isn't the end. There's still more to come. Thanks for reading so far! =P


	6. The cure (Epilogue)

Well, it's me

Well, it's me. This is the last chapter. (IN the actual story) Nevermind,… I'll just explain it at the end of this story.

This is going to be short, actually, now that I think about it, it's probably like an epilogue,.. don't you think? I think so,… so here it is,

****

Physic Misty

~ Part 6 (Epilogue) The cure ~

"Already?!"

"Yes 'already'."

"Alright!! We'll be there soon!"

"Ok-"

Ash quickly hung up the phone and woke Misty up. "MISTY!!!" He cried jumping on her bed "Prof. Oak just called!!!" Misty sat up immediately. It was a good thing Ash said something, or else, he would've been burnt to a crisp!

"Did he say-?"

"YEA!"

"ALRIGHT!" She got up immediately and flew to Prof. Oak's lab as fast as her wings would carry her and Ash and Pikachu. 

They stopped immediately at the door and didn't even bother to knock. They ran in. Luckily, Mew foresaw this and was ready for them. "Good day Mystik and Master." Misty just smiled lightly and nodded. Ash immediately turned to Prof. Oak who was still marveling at Misty's speed. "Prof.?"

"Oh yes! Um,.. Right! Misty, I need you to listen very carefully, understand?"

"Of course!"

"Good! This liquid I'm about to give you is something that will rid you of most of your uh, abilities, if you will,"

"Most?"

"Yes, your Physic skills will remain because of how powerful you are, but you wont be a pokemon any longer."

"YES!!"

"But, if the time comes when your anger gets so great, your other attacks will show, such as, you may be able to freeze someone or burn them, or electrocute them if you get angry enough."

"Well," Ash mumbled. "I've got to be extra careful now huh?"

"Yes Ash, remember, you will always have your Physic attacks, it will increase with your anger."

"What about if I have any kids?"

"I doubt it will affect them. If it does, then it will be quite lightly. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready." 

"Good." Prof. Oak handed Misty a glass of water that seemed to be colored. "Drink that, then go to the bathroom."

"Ew!" 

"Hey, it's the quickest thing I could think of!" Misty sighed and gulped the drink down. Immediately she felt tingly and had to go to the bathroom. She ran there and disappeared for a few minutes. Ash, Prof. Oak, and Mew sat there pacing. Pikachu sat on top of Ash's head wanting to shock him form making him so dizzy. Finally, Misty came out. Ash grinned. Misty was back to normal! She herself was grinning form ear to ear and laughed. "I'm back to normal!" Prof. Oak smiled happily, happy to see the couple happy. Mew tapped Ash on the shoulder and coughed. "Oh yea!" Ash got Mew poke'ball and handed it to Misty. "Mew wanted to be with you once you returned to normal, remember?" 

"Oh yea! Welcome to my team Mew!" Mew, Misty, and Pikachu played around for a while, while Ash smiled at Misty. HE walked over to her suddenly and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. Mew smiled at the couple. Everything should be good, right?

NOT! Ha ha ha!! Just wait! I'm going to make another series involving them being older and other stuff. Just wait! And, as a request for all those wondering minds as to how Gary managed to acquire Mew, and a few other things, that shall be added to this story sometime. K? k. Thanks for readin!


	7. The Untold! Gary captures Mew and amost ...

Well, for all you peoples who are wondering how Gary got his Mew, (actually, at this point, I don't even know how he got it

Well, for all you peoples who are wondering how Gary got his Mew, (actually, at this point, I don't even know how he got it!) this is for you! 

As well as a few things that happened with Misty at the lab with Team Rocket. 

So… here it is!

****

Physic Misty

~ The untold! ~

~ Gary captures Mew and almost kills himself! ~ 

&

~ To battle or not to battle… ~

~ First part, Gary captures a Mew and almost kills himself! ~

Gary walked smugly down the rocky path. His cheerleaders were behind him in the car waving at him begging him to be careful. His faithful Evee walked beside him proudly up the mountain. 

They were in search of the legendary Mew.

No one had seen Mew, (Except Ash, of course) before, let alone catch it. Gary was going to try the impossible. His Evee walked up the mountain and sniffed out where she thought this new pokemon would be. Her master was counting on her and she wasn't about to let him down. 

"Did you get anything Evee?" 

"Eve. ((No.))" 

Gary grumbled something about owning a worthless pokemon and kept on walking ahead on his crushed pokemon. She sighed sadly and followed Gary. 

They'd been walking for at least four hours when Gary fell in a hole. "AGH!" 

"EVEE! ((MASTER!))"

"Evee! Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Evee nodded and ran off. She didn't know where she was going really, all she wanted to do was get help for her beloved master. She kept running and running. Suddenly she stopped feeling a strong pokemon around she stood her ground and bared her teeth. "Have no fear, I shall not hurt you dear Evee, why do you hurry so?" 

"Evee Evee, Evee, Evee Evee! ((My master, Gary, fell down a whole))" 

"Maybe I can help." Evee was so happy she didn't even realize who she was talking to. She led this pokemon to where she had last left Gary. "Evee! Evee Eve! ((Master! I got help!))" 

"Good, hey you! I need help! I can't move my leg!" The pokemon moved into seeing view, Evee gasped and realized who she'd gotten for her master. She cried out for joy. Gary looked duly at his pokemon, then and the pokemon who had just dragged his body out of the whole. He grinned evilly, "Evee," 

Evee hesitated, she didn't want to hurt Mew, She'd just saved her master, but orders were orders and her master would be pleased with her. Evee charged up for a hyper beam. Mew noticed, but not in enough time. Evee flashed Mew a look that said, 'I'm sorry!' and blasted Mew. 

Mew, being the strong pokemon that she was, got up, slightly weak, but stunned. Evee's eyes grew watery, she new Mew was an innocent pokemon and new nothing of other peoples in fairness. Although cautious of humans, Mew was kind hearted and they'd just taken advantage of her kindness. Gary smirked and stood painfully up. He limped over to his bag and grabbed a poke'ball. 

Mew could tell this was no ordinary poke'ball. This poke'ball was a master ball. If she were caught in that, she'd never escape! Realizing she was tricked, Mew was enraged. She shot at Gary a physic attack. IN her rage, she didn't hit Gary directly, but nonetheless, she hit him. He fell to the ground in pain. Humans weren't built for physic attacks!

Evee didn't know what to do, her master was in trouble, but if she stepped in front of the blast, she'd surely die! Evee took a look at Mew who was charging up in a blind rage, for Psybeam. She then looked at her master who was barely breathing. Evee quickly made her decision and stepped in front of Gary. "Evee Eve. ((Please stop.))" Mew, touched by Evee's faithfulness, stopped, but growled in response. "Go, if I ever see you again, I will kill your pathetic master." Evee nodded. She turned back to her master and expected him to be pleased with her. Instead, he growled at her and smirked, again. He enlarged the master ball and threw it. "EVEE EVEE! ((MASTER NO!))"

Mew gasped as she turned around. It was coming straight towards her! The ball hit her and she was enveloped in a red light. 

Gary had caught Mew. 

Evee looked at her master sadly. "Evee eve. ((That was wrong.))" Gary glared at her. "I caught Mew far and square. No Ash Ketchum will NEVER beat me!!" Evee's eyes watered. It was then she realized, she had the wrong master.

"_I'm sorry Mew, it's my fault you were caught, please forgive me."_

Well, that was the way Gary caught Mew. Are you happy now?

Now, on to the Misty part!

~ To battle, or not to battle ~

Misty sat in her cold, dark cell and hugged her knees. She knew Givonni was going to come for her soon, she could feel it. She was physic after all right? _Where are you Ash?_ She silently pleaded. It wasn't too soon after she heard a noise coming down to her cell. 

"Are you ready to battle Mystik?"

"I told you, my name is Misty, get it right, M-I-s-t-y! M.i.s.t.y!" She growled. Givonni just shrugged. He pulled her out of her cell and marched her to the all too familiar arena. "So what do I do now 'o great one?" Misty said sarcastically. Over these past few months, Misty had learned to not fear Givonni. She could easily kill him if it weren't for his threat to hurt Ash. 

Givonni simply motioned his hand to some rockets standing in the corner and they opened the door to another cell. Misty's eyes widened. "Jessie? James? Meowth?" The three rockets looked up and saw Misty. Their eyes lit up, then realizing what was to happen, they frowned and looked at the floor. "They know what their fate is Mystik, and that is for you to kill them." 

"WHAT?!"

"You are going to kill them, I told them if they kill you, they go free."

"So in other words it's a battle to the death, am I right?"

"Yes you are." Misty narrowed her eyes at Givonni. She walked over to the shaking rockets. She thought for a moment. _I can't hurt them! They never really did anything wrong! They never hurt us, they just did what they knew what to do best, but if I don't do anything, Ash will be hurt! Argh! My head hurts! _Misty gulped silently. She made her decision. "Sorry Ash." She muttered. 

Jessie, was closer to Misty than the other two, so Misty's eyes aimed for her. Red beams shot out at her. "JESSIE!" James cried. He was about to jump in front of her, when he realized Jessie was free! Her hands and feet were no longer bound. He felt the pressure on his cuffs loosen also. He looked at Meowth, who looked like he had just realized what he did. Misty had just saved their lives. She wasn't going to battle. 

"MYSTIK! FIGHT THEM! DON"T FREE THEM!" Misty grinned. "You'd think he'd learn by now that I told listen to a word he says." She whispered to Jessie. Jessie smirked. Misty, noticing the rage look on Givonni's face motioned for them to run. Jessie looked at Misty. Was she nuts? This place was heavily guarded! James quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. He whispered in her ear. "I'm sure she knows what she's talking about." Sure enough, The saw the men guarding the way out, loose their pants so that all was showing was their boxers. While them men fought to keep their pants on and shoot the escaping former rockets, Misty unlocked the door with her mind and Jessie, James, and Meowth ran out. "Tanks brat!" Meowth yelled. Misty laughed as she watched the guards still trying to pull their pants up. 

Givonni wasn't laughing. In fact, he was furious. He ordered Misty to be confined to the closet without a whole days worth of food. Misty tried to show no fear, but Givonni new better. Misty was claustrophobic. (sp?) After some yelling, screaming, death threats, and a few bloody noses, Misty was put in the closet. Givonni who was still enraged, motioned for Butch and Cassidy. "Yes boss?"

"I don't care how you do, but I want that Pikachu, immediately!" Without another word, Butch and Cassidy slipped away to get Pikachu.

And you know the rest. ^_^ 

So,… how'd you like it? Are you happy now? I hope so! Tell me what you think about this whole story and I'll write a sequel! 


End file.
